Scout
The Scout is the fastest class in the Team Fortress series, and specializes in capturing points, flags and intel. Scout is played by Nathan Vetterlein, who also voiced the church guy in Left 4 Dead. In Team Fortress 2, the Scout is Class 1, Offense, and carries a Scattergun, Pistol, and an Aluminum Baseball Bat . He can be identified by his team-colored shirt, black tracksuit bottoms, black trainers with white stripes and a Patrol cap and headset. He has an Eastern American (Boston, Massachusetts) accent. With some of the products that the Scout has such as the;Sandman or the Force-a'-Nature. Some would say that he was either a Baseball player or fan. Weapons Primary *Baby Face's Blaster: Secondary *Pistol: *Lugermorph: *Bonk! Atomic Punch: *Crit-a-Cola: *Mad Milk: *Winger: *Pretty Boy's Pocket Pistol: *Flying Guillotine: Melee *Bat: *Frying Pan: *Conscientious Objector: *Freedom Staff: *Bat Outta Hell: *Memory Maker: *Ham Shank: *Holy Mackerel: *Unarmed Combat: *Saxxy: *Sandman: *Candy Cane: *Boston Basher: *Three-Rune Blade: *Sun-on-a-Stick: *Fan O'War: *Atomizer: *Wrap Assassin: Taunt BONK! Taunt: The Scout's taunt for the 'Sandman' baseball bat and the Atomizer. Any enemy who gets hit by the swing will be instantly killed. It will take a fairly long time for the Scout to execute the swing though. Defense: Very Weak Speed: Fastest (138%) Ability: Double Jump, Speed Capture (He counts as two people when capturing) Because of the Scout's extremely low health and low attack power from anything but short range, the Scout is considered more of an Offense-Support unit (as he cannot win on his own, but he will be vital in the long run). If the player uses his speed correctly, he can take down most units that are slow and unable to keep up. This means that he can grasp an advantage over the Heavy, Soldier and Demoman due to their slowness and inability to hit fast moving targets with their main weapons (although the Heavy has more of a chance with his Minigun, the spread is wide and will likely miss him). The Engineer can easily beat a Scout with buildings as Sentries rarely miss even fast moving targets, and lacking the equipment to destroy a sentry means he will be quickly killed. A Pyro can overcome a Scout despite the speed differences by using the flamethrower when the Scout gets near. Because of his very low health, he will likely die from the after effects unless he turns back to seek a Medic. The Medic and Sniper can also beat the Scout because they can do damage from any distance (especially the Sniper) and their speed, while not being as fast as the Scouts, will give them time to back up and rethink their plan. The Medic's Bonesaw will also do heavy damage to the scout, usually killing him in two or even one shot. With a Spy and another Scout, however, a deadlock occurs. Because the Scout will be more on Offense than Defense, and at the speed he will pass by, he will not likely notice a spy disguised, or a spy disguising himself, but at the same time because he can outrun anyone, the spy cannot keep up to perform a backstab, and his Revolver does little damage to a moving target. With another Scout, they can easily dodge each others shots if the move correctly, and a Scout battle will come down to who slips up or stops first, or whoever gets backup. As a Scout it's a safe bet that you don't want to charge into the enemy base alone, or even at all. The Scout is a great class for capturing intel, or capturing CP's. (Capture-Points) If you decide to charge alone for the enemy intel make sure you're playing both offense and defense. Not one or the other. You have to make sure that you look out for enemies constantly, considering how fast you die, and the most important rule: DO NOT CHARGE AN ENEMY. This is the golden rule for the Scout class. Seeing as most classes (with the exception of the Spy) have at least 25 more health than you do this rule is essential. You will be overpowered and killed very quickly if you decide to chase after an enemy. If you and the enemy are face to face, one on one, then it's ok to chase after him and quickly BOINK him in the back of the head, but if he has buddies around its a good choice to use your speed and take the longer, safer route, than the quicker, more dangerous route. The reason he is considered offence is because he uses flanking to kill the enemies. Tips *Run. Don't fight. Every single enemy you meet is a better fighting class than you are. Remember, your goal is to get the Flag, not kill the enemy. Leave the killing to your teammates who are playing fighting classes. *Don't run in straight lines. Your enemies will be doing everything they can do to prevent you from getting into their base. Use your "Move Left" and "Move Right" keys to dodge incoming fire. Even if you can't see an enemy, keep dodging as you run, because chances are good that there's a Sniper aiming at you. *Call for help. If the enemy has a defensive position that you just can't get past, or a sentrygun that keeps killing you, call for backup. Tell your teammates where the enemy (or Sentry gun) is, and let them take care of him for you. Concuss enemy defenders. If there are a lot of enemy defenders in a room, use your Concussion grenades to soften them. Hold down your "Throw Grenade Type 2" key for a couple of seconds before releasing it. This will throw the Concussion grenade a second or so before it goes off. Hopefully the defenders won't have time to avoid it with only a second's warning. After the grenade has exploded, run like the wind! Concussed defenders find it hard to hit any target, let alone a Scout running at full speed. Slow down pursuers with caltrops. Caltrops are small metal spikes that injure and slow down anyone who walks over them. When you're being pursued, hit your "Throw Grenade Type 1" key to drop a canister of caltrops. Try and drop the canister just around a corner or in a narrow passage to ensure the enemy runs over the caltrops. If you're lucky, this will slow them down long enough for you to escape. *Other abilities. Remember you have 3 special abilities they include Flag Status, Defusing Detpacks and discovering Spies which can be used for offense. The Flag Status ability by using the Special Key is less useful due to the fact it just says either the flag is at the base, lying around or carried by a player. As for the Defusing Detpacks and Discovering Spies is extremely valuable for defense of the base. Category:Team Fortress 2 Classes